


Вкусы шоколада

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Drama, Friendship to Hate, Friendship/Love, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Отношения между людьми (или пришельцами) — словно разные вкусы шоколада.
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black), Agent X /Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black), Alpha/Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Kudos: 2





	1. Тёмный шоколад с карамелью

— Я вот понять не могу, — фыркает Джей, — ты чего такой хмурый? Нет, я понимаю, что ты можешь быть не в восторге от истерии с сердечками, но даже Зед веселится, так почему же ты словно десяток лимонов съел?  
Кей поднимает бровь — и улыбается краешками губ:  
— Пойми, ловкач, за годы работы в ЛВЧ можно увидеть столько разновидностей и проявлений «любви», что радостных мыслей как-то не возникает.  
— О, — Джей задорно усмехается, — и что, всё прямо так ужасно?  
— Намного более жутко, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
— Ну, мистер Пятьдесят Оттенков Тленности, удивите меня самым ужасным экземпляром из коллекции ваших воспоминаний?  
Кей знает, что паясничество напарника — не более чем искренняя попытка развеять его угрюмое настроение. Он на миг прикрывает глаза, вспоминая то прошлое, которое хотелось бы забыть, то, где ближайший друг оказался худшим врагом, где доверие обернулось слабостью, а привязанность — чёрной дырой в сердце, когда наставник и идеал превратился в ужасающего монстра, помешанного лишь на уничтожении того, что когда-то для Кея олицетворял.  
Кей улыбается и смотрит прямо в глаза Джея: в них пляшут искорки ехидства, за которыми таится лёгкое беспокойство.  
Если от одной привязанности осталась глубокая рана, это не значит, что Кей не может почувствовать что-то ещё: были травмы и потяжелее.  
— Самое худшее? — протягивает он. — Любовь червей к кофе. Поверь, ловкач, отвратней мании во всей Вселенной не сыскать.


	2. Чёрный шоколад с кайенским перцем и мятой

Есть три вещи, которые раздражают Эл: неуважение, несобранность и всеобщая убеждённость в её холодности. Имидж безразличной ко всему учёной настолько же неверен, насколько прилипчив. Поэтому, когда Икс замечает, что научному сотруднику следовало бы вести себя поспокойнее, Эл даже испытывает радость. Но всё равно огрызается:  
— Попробуй быть спокойнее в этот сумасшедший день.  
Агент Икс пожимает плечами, осторожно оглядываясь, словно ожидая некоей опасности:  
— Что за день? Что-то произошло?  
Эл вздыхает, откидывается на спинку рабочего кресла и отвечает, не глядя на напарника:  
— День Святого Валентина. Праздник, придуманный корпорациями в целях увеличения продаж, увенчанный сопливой историей про любовь.  
Икс моргает, затем дёргает ухом — в штаб-квартире ЛВЧ он предпочитает оставаться в истинном облике:  
— Я думал, тебе нравится подобное. Ты всё время ведёшь себя эмоционально.  
— Уж кто бы говорил!  
— Я говорю. Разве это не очевидный факт?  
Эл смеётся, и Икс снова не понимает причины её реакции, хотя чувствует, что дело во фразе, полного значения которой он ещё не усвоил из-за языковых различий.  
— Послушай, — Эл поворачивает голову, и теперь смотрит на напарника наполовину завешенным растрепавшимися прядями пристальным взглядом, — просто это дурацкий день. Все дарят подарки своим возлюбленным, устраивают романтические обеды и ужины, смотрят в кинотеатрах романтические фильмы…  
— Тебе неприятно отличаться от них или ты чувствуешь свою ущербность одинокой особи? — во взгляде инопланетянина отчётливо читается презрение к странным традициям чужого вида.  
— Раньше я сидела дома и устраивала себе праздник, — Эл уже не хочется объяснять всё подробно, просто дать понять надоедливому агенту, что он не вовремя. — Но сегодня я нужна в лаборатории, чтобы помочь, и все, понимаешь, все помешались на этом празднике! Везде сердечки, валентинки, гирлянды; даже Зед напялил на себя крылышки, абсолютно не подходящие его совиному лицу!  
— И что?  
— Бесит! — Эл взмахивает руками. — Я уже тоже начинаю хотеть бросить всё и пойти куда-нибудь развеяться, но везде будут идиоты, считающие, что одинокой девушке в такой день нужна пара…  
Икс молчит несколько секунд, затем ехидно улыбается.  
— Ты ведь уже заканчиваешь здесь, верно?  
Эл подозрительно щурится:  
— Да.  
— Тогда успокойся. Закончи работу и объясни мне, что нужно сделать, чтобы выполнить все эти «дурацкие» пункты романтики.  
— А ты-то здесь причём? — Эл хмурится, не понимая причины внезапной смены планов на вечер.  
— Ты сказала, что нужна пара. Разве я не твой напарник?


	3. Воздушный белый шоколад

Альфа верил: Кей станет лучшим. Слишком быстро схватывает, мгновенно вживается в происходящее, уверен в себе — порой даже слишком. Альфе казалось, что рано или поздно Кей должен получить от жизни отрезвляющий щелчок по носу, но время шло, миссии одна за другой успешно завершались, а Кей оставался таким же — везучим, уверенным, талантливым — идеальным.  
Альфа гордился Кеем. «Я научил его всему», «Я сделал его таким», «Я направил его». Он говорил это чаще, чем следовало, но Кей каждый раз согласно кивал, внимательно глядя на своего наставника. Было в его взгляде что-то… особенное. Альфа не желал этого замечать.

Они с Кеем отдыхают после долгого напряжённого дня, рассевшись на креслах обеденной зоны: сотни пришельцев хотят отметить День Святого Валентина именно на Земле. Зато один из последней группы туристов, благодарно курлыкая, сунул Альфе в руки пакет.  
— Что там? — с интересом приглядывается Кей, ставя кружку с кофе на стол.  
— Шоколад.  
— Шоколад? — брови Кея ползут вверх.  
— Странно, знаешь, — Альфа вертит плитку шоколада в руках и недоумённо улыбается. — Мы же не врачи или учителя.  
За всю его долгую службу в ЛВЧ он впервые получает подарок на День Святого Валентина — пусть и в такой странной обстановке.  
— Любую пищу, принимаемую из рук пришельцев, следует проверять на наличие…  
— Расслабься, — Альфа едва сдерживает острый укол раздражения, — я уже это сделал. Обычный белый шоколад. Пористый. Земного производства, если тебя это так беспокоит.  
— Белый шоколад? — Кей качает головой. — За что его вообще называют шоколадом, если там почти нет какао?  
Да, думает Альфа, одно название. Он всё-таки отламывает дольку, кладёт в рот и неспешно посасывает, ощущая, как липкие пузырьки лопаются во рту. Переслащенная пустышка — как похоже на то, кем становится его ученик.  
— Тебе нравится? — вдруг интересуется Кей, кивая на плитку.  
— Да, — лжёт Альфа.  
— Тогда и я возьму кусочек.  
В глазах Кея снова то странное выражение, которое вызывает у Альфы неприязнь. В какой-то момент Альфа думает: если бы кто-то подсказал мне способ навсегда оставить этого парня в роли ученика, последователя, я бы без раздумий использовал свой шанс. Невозможно оставаться дальше рядом с Кеем, наблюдая, как тот превращается в самодовольный, не существующий доселе идеал.  
Альфа уверен — когда-нибудь идеалом станет он сам.


End file.
